Provisional Hero License Exam
The Provisional Hero License Exam is a biannual test organized by the Hero Public Safety Commission that grants capable students who pass each of its phases a Provisional Hero License. Prologue The Provisional Hero Licensing Exam is held twice a year during each June and Septemeber, coinciding with the start of the usual Japanese semester period. The exam is held in three different locations across the country all at the same time. Various school from across the country enter their students in the exam, but they separate classes among the different locations in order to avoid their students from fighting one another. Very few first years attempt getting their provisional licenses. However, students in hero courses like U.A. and Shiketsu accelerate the process of getting them. The contents of the exam change from year to year. On the day of Class 1-A's specific licensing exam, students from various schools gather at Takoba National Stadium. Participating school's include U.A. High, Shiketsu High, and Ketsubutsu Academy. Inside the stadium, all students are placed in a crowded room where Yokumiru Mera from the Public Safety Commission explains the rules of the first test. There are about 1,540 students in attendance for orientation. The exam used to hold a 50% passing rate for participants. Due to recent events like Stain's arrest and All Might's retirement, the exam was modified to be much more exclusive in its vetting processes and now less than 1% of students can pass. The exam has a new focus on speed while encouraging teamwork and communication between participants. The new version of the exam hopes to only entitle the best students available in order to fill the gap left behind by All Might. Exam Initial Phase Examinees must place three targets or "weak points" on their body in any exposed area. Students also receive a box with six orange balls. The targets light up if they're hit by one of the balls. If all three targets are hit by a ball, that student is eliminated. The competitor that lights up another student's third target is credited with their eliminations. Students must eliminate two other competitors to advance past the first phase. The cramped room where all the participants are opens up to reveal the massive interior of the stadium that is made up of various different terrains. The targets and balls are handed out to the students and they all spread out to their desired area. The first test begins only a minute afterward. There is a tradition in the provisional licensing exam called "U.A. Hunting" where students from other schools target U.A. because their Quirks have been made public via the U.A. Sports Festival. At the start of this exam, Ketsubust Academy students immediately attack students from Class 1-A. Final Phase The second and final phase consisted of a rescue exercise, involving professional rescuees from the Help Us Company, who would analyze the rescuing methods of the applicants and reduce points in case of perceived mistakes and a waste of resources. They were assisted by public safety workers who would monitor every participants' decisions and actions. This phase used a point deduction system, where all the participants started with full 100 points and were required to score over 50 points until the end of the exam, which happened once every rescuee was deemed safe, in order to pass. Perceived failures and mistakes would result in points being taken away. Midway through the exam, Gang Orca and several equipped workers would show up in order to simulate a villain attack, requiring the students to juggle between rescuing efforts and fighting the new threat. Aftermath Results Battles *Class 1-A vs. Ketsubutsu Students *Izuku Midoriya vs. Camie Utsushimi *Inasa Yoarashi vs. Students *Shoto Todoroki vs. Seijin Students *U.A. Students vs. Seiai Students *Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima & Denki Kaminari vs. Seiji Shishikura References Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Exams and Tests